Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus that use the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal and a method for producing the chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystal.
Description of the Related Art
Phthalocyanine pigments having an excellent function as a photoconductor are used as materials for electrophotographic photosensitive members, solar batteries, sensors, switching elements, and the like. Among the phthalocyanine pigments, chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystals are used, for example, as a charge generation material for electrophotographic photosensitive members. There have been studies in which various treatments are performed on the chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystals in accordance with the application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-194523 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-226013).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-194523 discloses a technique concerning a production method in which chlorogallium phthalocyanine crystals are treated with an aromatic alcohol. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-226013 discloses a technique concerning a chlorogallium phthalocyanine pigment having a particular absorption spectrum.